Someone must...
by Quistis is the Greatest
Summary: Someone's life is at stake... but not to an evil villian. While his unfolds, what is wrong with squall?


I, Squall Leonhart. The strongest SeeD to ever live. The victor over the worlds three most powerful sorceresses. The slayer of Omega Weapon. The weilder of Apocalypse and Eden. What courage I showed battleing my former matron. What dissolve I showed saving the universe as we know it. How USELESS that was now! Slave to a girl he did not love. Servant of his soft heart.   
  
I couldn't tell Rinoa. Not the truth. I will shatter her jubilant soul. I could never tell her that my heart would always belong to another. I didn't want it to be! But, the other... so... so... beatiful.   
  
Before becoming a stupid SeeD i would have never stooped so low! But I let them in. All of them. Irvine, Zell, Selphie, Rinoa, even Seifer and Edea. But the one I want. The one I can feel stealing my soul with every soft smile and friendly glance. Quistis is the one I crave.   
  
But i can never have her. I will be a slave of Rinoa all my life! And i can't even talk to Quistis. IfI do, I know i will fall for her. Just like I must fall off my pride. I must live like this. As much as I loathe sacrificing my love for Honor and Chivalry, I must. I owe Rinoa at least that much.   
  
I admit. There was a time I thought I loved her. The time she was lost in space. The thought of losing a friend. I never have had a friend to lose. I couldn't believe my mistake. I had let her in to my life, and then I couldn't get her out. It was my responsibility to save her. Not my choice. But i made it my choice. And by that decision, I lost my chance for happiness. Now I live in the agony. Agony of knowing I will live like this forever.  
  
_______________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
  
"Tee-Hee!" giggled Selphie. "I really like that dress Rinoa, Squall is gonna go nuts when he sees you!" "Hey, you should were one like that Selphie," commented Zell. At a cold glance from Selphie, he replied furthur, "But, of course, you look great in anything!" That simple statement earned him a warm hug and soft kiss from his wife-to-be. "I can't wear that color anyway, It would clash with my hair. Good try though!" Selphie bubbled on. Zell replied exasparated, "But you both have brown hair!!" Selphie giggled some more. Rinoa laughed along with her, remarking, "Ha ha! I think he really wants to see you in a skimpy dress Selph!!" The happy group talked and laughed, but no one knew an onlooker watched.   
  
_______________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
  
It made me sick. To hear them so happy. To hear them talk of something so deeply so casually. Damn Rinoa! She kept on takng things from me. I don't belong here anymore. I lost my reason to say to her. She stole my hero! She stole my love! And he didn't love her back!! He dosent LOVE her!!! But he did not love me. However much I want him to. I gave him my heart without anything in return except a "Hi Quistis," or "How's it going, Quist?" Even at the dinner table in the former orphonage, he rarely spoke to me. Rarely LOOKED at me.  
  
So this is how it is going to be. Me living in her shadow. Not for long. I won't let her steal him! Never!! I am sorry squall, for what i must do. I can never live like this for the rest of my life. Now what way was the cleanest, irvine's gun, or squall's sword? I think Squall's would make less noise, and give me time to cover up.   
  
________________________________________ ______________________________________________  
  
Squall took one glance at Rinoa and knew. Oh god, there was no doubt. A bloody sword-point broke through her small figure and tore her dress in half when it came through her breastbone. A river of blood coated her exposed chest and pooled on the floor. She was most definitly dead. Dawning realization hit Squall like a physical blow. "Who...did...this..." stammered a shocked Squall. "Who...killed...her... Tell me NOW!! WHO KILLED RINOA!!!!" The assasin came forward steel-faced, and dertermined to make a stand. "I did."  
  
_______________________________________ ________________________________________________  
  
  
Where was it? The Lionheart's scabard lay on the ground, obviously taken out of it's proper place. Damn it! He probably went training again. The lunar cry monsters had made their way to the point several days ago. "Just think quistis, just think..." murmered a contemplating Quistis. Think. She needed it to, to... Oh God! What was i going to do!?! I can't kill her! I can;t kill Rinoa! She is a freind! I can't be so selfish! I am just as low as the common monsters Squall was battlin right now!! Oh my God! I'm just a monster! A dirty, selfish monster! Sobbing, Quistis runs from the house into the flower fields behind the orphanage. Runs untill her legs can not hold her any more.  
  
  
________________________________________ __________________________________________________  
  
"Poor child..." Edea coos into the ear of quistis, "It's alright..." The sorceress ebbed sothing waves onto Quistis's mind. That's it child. Calm down. I need you to be calm when you here the news. "Quistis, I need to tell you something."  
  
"Please matron, no more bad news. Squall will marry her while I am here or not, so I m just going to leave. Do not make my memories worse." Sobs racked quistis, but no tears came. "Please matron, please..." "Quistis, do not be so childish! Rinoa is dead! You can't be so selfish. This news affects other besides you!! You need to..." Quistis begins to cry wholehardtedly and clutches Edea to her. "Oh child, I a sorry. I did not mean to be harsh. Please understand. When Irvine did this he--" Edea was cut short be Quistis "Irvine!? Whay would he do that! Irvine?" Oh Irvine... why? Edea, still clutching quistis to her comfortingly whispers "It's ok Quistis. It had nothing to do with you. He felt he loved her. If he could not hav her, then no one could. He used Squall's gunblade to... to do it." That was why it was missing. "So Squall didn;t go out training? Is he here? Can I... Oh matron, he can never love me." Matron smailes slightly, "Quistis, squall has his own problem. He has told me about it many times... confiding in me just like you are now." she pauses slightly to look quistis in the eyes. "Child, he needs to tell you something..."  
  
_____________________________________ __________________________________________________  
  
I can see you quistis... I can hear you. Quistis, I love you...  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Hey all. thnk for reading. i don't know where that one came from. my first FFVII fic, even though it is my favorite game of all time. please review! 


End file.
